


The Morning After

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Trent Seven One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	The Morning After

All of you at NXT had an unprecedented 4 days off from shows so a group of you had all decided to take a relaxing vacation… to Las Vegas. It was now Friday morning and you were stood outside the airport waiting for everyone else to arrive. You were sat looking through a book when suddenly a coffee was waved in front of your eyes. Blinking in surprise you looked up to see a very wide-awake Trent Seven holding the offending cup out to you.

“Thought ya would like a lovely-ish coffee to help ya keep ya eyes open,” he smiled.

“You, Mr Seven, are an absolute angel,” you smiled, taking the cup from him. “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh don’t be silly darlin’. A gentleman always treats a lady,” he chuckled, sitting opposite you, between an asleep Tyler and a half asleep looking Pete.

“You alright over there Pete?” you chuckled.

Pete just snarled slightly, until it turned into a yawn. Pete was definitely not a morning person. You sipped your coffee and went to turn back to your book when Trent lent over and lifted it slightly to read the cover.

“I see Regal gave you a copy of his book too,” he chuckled when he saw what you were reading.

“I think he gave everyone one for Christmas,” you chuckled, popping an old receipt into the book as a bookmark. “It’s actually quite interesting.”

Trent moved over to sit next to you, leaving Pete and Tyler to lean on each other while they slept. You and Trent continued to talk until everyone else arrived and it was time to get going to board the plane.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As luck would have it someone, (not mentioning names but Liv) forgot to book enough rooms for everyone so you were all split between 3 different hotels. You were quite fortunate though because you found yourself at the same hotel as the guys from British Strong Style.

You were actually quite happy about that because with those 3 around you knew you wouldn’t get into too much trouble, they’d seemed to have taken to being your own personal bodyguards… even Pete who still vary rarely smiled around you.

The only problem? The hotel you got only had two rooms left, which meant you were going to have to share with one of the guys.

“No offence love, but I ain’t sharing wiv ya. If Demi found out I was sharin’ wiv another girl, my bollocks would be hangin’ on tha washin’ line after I got ‘ome,” shuddered Pete, grabbing one of the key cards.

“Fair enough,” you chuckled. “So, it’s between you two.”

Trent and Tyler looked at each other nervously.

“I… I can just kip on the floor in their room darlin’,” said Trent. “Neither one of us wants to be in your way…”

“I don’t take up that much room, I’m only little. Besides, it’d be nice to have someone to share with. I’m usually on my own during tours.”

“I don’t mind sharing with ya,” said Tyler.

“No, no, no. It’s okay, I’ll share with {Y/N}. Wouldn’t want your snoring to keep the young lady awake,” Trent injected quickly.

“I don’t snore,” muttered Tyler.

“Yeah ya do,” chuckled Pete. “Why do ya think I sleep with me headphones on?”

“Arsehole,” glared Tyler, starting to follow Pete.

You shook your head at the two of them and went to pick up your bag, only to find that Trent already had it in hand.

“Lead the way m'lady,” he bowed.

You smiled and went over to the stairs seeing as you only had to go up one floor.

“You sure you can manage my bag as well?” you asked.

“What sort of gentleman would I be if I let ya carry it yaself?” he chuckled.

“You’re too nice to me,” you smiled.

“Not at all, m'dear.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Everyone had met up to go see a show and have drinks that night and to say you had fun would be an understatement. Sure the show hadn’t been as good as you’d all thought it would be, but the food and drinks afterwards made up for it.

About midnight, everyone else had started to drift away in their own little groups to either go back to their hotels or to one of the many casinos. You don’t exactly remember where you went, you just knew you’d spent the rest of the night with the British Strong Style guys and drinking way more than you should have.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You groaned as your alarm went off the next morning. You’d forgotten that you set it because you were supposed to be going shopping with the girls. As you tried to reach to turn it off you felt an arm around you tighten with a low groan. Your eyes immediately snapped open.

“Ignore it love,” mumbled the familiar voice of Trent against your back.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he pulled his arm away from you.

“I… Sorry,” he mumbled.

You quickly reached over and went to turn your alarm off when something else caught your attention.

“Oh God,” you spluttered.

“What?” asked Trent cautiously.

“Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…” you replied, looking at the plain gold band on your ring finger.

You felt the blanket move slightly as Trent moved his arm to inspect his own finger.

“Well, it would seem that we have,” he replied calmly. “It was also appear that we may have also consumated the union.”

“Oh god,” you groaned, holding your head. “I am so sorry. We can… we can fix the whole wedding thing and just pretend that this… this never happened.”

“Hey, hey,” he said, quickly turning to face you and gently moving your hand. “I… I may not remember everything that happened last night, but what I do remember I never want to forget. And, yes, things may have been a little quicker than I actually intended, I don’t actually regret any of it.”

“You… you…?” you frowned in confusion.

“I wanted this… Well, not exactly this exact situation, but…,” Trent ran his hand through his hair. “I deliberately said I’d stay with ya cause I wanted a chance to be able to tell ya about my feelin’s for ya… I guess I may have needed a little liquid courage to actually do so…”

“You… you want to be with me?”

“More than anythin’,” he confessed. “I’ve been trying for months ta tell ya.”

“We’ve definitely done things a bit backwards,” you chuckled lightly. “We haven’t even been on a date yet.”

“I know. I should’ve tol… wait, what did ya say?” blinked Trent in shock.

“I said, we haven’t even been on a date yet,” you smiled. “Although I’ve been waiting months for you to ask.”

“Ya mean….? Well isn’t this a coincidence,” Trent chuckled.

“I guess it is,” you smile, leaning a little closer to tentatively cuddle up to him.

Trent immediately wraps his arm around your shoulders and pulls you a little closer so your head is laid on his chest.

“This was definitely not how I expected our trip to Vegas to go… well, this part was, but the whole…” he gently picks up your left hand. “Ring thing was not my intention, I assure ya.”

“Wonder how long it would take the others to notice them?” you pondered, with a slight smirk.

“Are ya suggesting we do nothin’ about them?”

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting, Mr Seven.”

Trent’s smile grew as he held you a little tighter.

“I like the way you think… Mrs Seven.”

You giggled and snuggled closer to him only to be interrupted by your phone ringing. You reached over and turned it off. All you intended to do was spend the day with Trent and possibly try and jog some of your memories of the night before.


End file.
